Be My Voldemort
by FanficTimeWithAlyssum
Summary: Annabeth Chase hates couples. She despises them. She just wants to snap the necks of every couple she sees. She brushes off her admirers. She wasn't always this way. Every thing changed after he-who-must-not-be-named. But when he comes back she is desperate to make him feel jealous of her life without him. She meets up with her secret admirer, who turns out to be a pedophile. AU.


Sometimes I really feel like President Snow in _Hunger Games: Catching Fire. _

Looking at giggling Thalia and Luke walking hand-in-hand in front of me, and all I think is, _they're holding hands. I want them dead. _Over and over again. Yes, it's a bitter thought for my two best friends, but it's like I'm the last choice to pick for teams in gym class. It's like I'm not good at being a girlfriend, like I'm not good at loving. Well, to be honest, I am a freshman college virgin. But no one knows that, so you better shut up or I'll snap your neck.

Maybe my violent threats are the reason why I'm alone. Huh.

I suddenly bump right in between Thalia and Luke's joined hands, snapping out of my thoughts. "Sorry."

They both smile and throw their arms around my shoulder. "You need a boyfriend, Annie," Thalia says. "I feel like we're always third-wheeling you."

I roll my eyes. The way she says _we _and_ you _sounds like she's separating us, like she and Luke are one thing and I'm a seperate part.

"I have a friend who secretly likes you," Luke suggests, smiling.

I roll my eyes once again. "Is it Thomas Cooper? Yeah, um, not so secret." Thalia and Luke laugh. "On Friday, he approached me about a project and tried to kiss me. I kicked him right in the balls."

Luke chuckles. "He's a good person, Annie. He's just desperate."

Thalia stops us for a second and takes my hand. "Annie, I think you should at least give him a chance. If not out of pity for him, then out of pity for yourself. You need someone, Annie. You haven't dated anyone since Voldemort."

I brush off her sincerity and ignore Voldemort. That was our secret name for him. He was the one who cannot be named. We made this after I slapped Luke for saying his name. "Um, can we talk about this 'Annie' nickname? I don't like it."

We all go to one college. We go to a local college in Manhattan. It's not a bad college, but I expected to go to an Ivy League school. But there was a test scam in my high school, which damaged my whole school's reputation and landed me where I am now. I actually really like it there.

When we get to Yancy, our college, it's bustling as always. The cheerleaders are jumping in the courtyard, the jocks are already sweating on the basketball court, the nerds are reading against the school walls, and everything is normal.

Normal is bad. I hate normal. I hate everyone. I hate couples. Everywhere I look, there are people transferring saliva through mouth connection and possibly even spreading herpes. Thalia and Luke are doing the horrid hand holding thing again, and eventually wrap their arms around each other like a snake about to swallow their prey. It's disgusting and spreads germs everywhere.

I feel like I'm the Scrooge of love. Bah! Humbug, I say to mushy sentimental feeling! It's nothing but a distraction and a weakness!

Maybe this is also why I don't have a boyfriend. Gah, whatever.

I turn a corner to get to my locker, and in front of it is a girl named Rachel Elizabeth Dare and some short guy. They're passing saliva through their lips right in front of my locker. It's a disgusting sight to see, and I just really want to snap both of their necks. But, unlike these uncivilized freaks, I must ask kindly

I clear my throat. "Um, hi Rachel."

She keeps snogging him. Every second I see her bouncy red curls moving as she keeps swallowing him makes me feel awkward and uncomfortable and annoyed.

I clear my throat louder now. "Rachel! Move your ass or I will snap your neck!"

I think she hears me now. But she doesn't stop. She throws her legs around his waist and the boy struggles to carry her to the nearest janitor closet. The subsequent sounds that emit from the closet was absolutely heinous and disgusting.

"Damn couples," I curse under my breath. I look at my locker and brush off the possible germs Rachel and her short boy might've left. But at the bottom, I see a small envelope taped to my locker.

"What the hell?" I look around, but the entire hall is deserted. I turn my attention back to the envelope, trying to ignore the moaning from the closet. I rip it open like I want to rip the hearts of couples out.

A small card with tiny delicate daisy petals lay in the envelope. Eyebrows crossed, I read the card.

_Annabeth Chase. A beautiful name for a beautiful girl. _

"Well that's cheesy." I laugh shakily. It was sweet but kind of creepy. The fact that someone was watching me. A secret admirer perhaps. Like in the movies.

Someone likes me?

I check my watch. It's almost time for my class, so I proceed to crumple the envelope and throw it my locker, take my grey backpack and speed walk to class. I quickly swipe my memory of the note and focus on my architecture project.

In books and movies, protagonists start an adventure by waking up on an average day, feeling like everything was normal. I thought everything was normal. But as I walk to my architecture class that Tuesday morning, the air didn't feel right. It felt too stiff, too humid for the bitter late fall weather.

The clock strikes 10. I'm late for class. I start to run, run, run, which was a mistake.

If I had taken the longer path, if I hadn't turned right, I wouldn't have bumped into him.

My mind went crazy, like it was warning me. I had bumped into someone when I turned that corner. But as my mind collected again, I looked at what I had bumped into to.

"Voldemort."


End file.
